


Snow's Story

by Lurid_licentious_and_vile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, F/M, Femdom, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Hand Job, Inspired by Apocalypse World, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome - F/F/M, Toys, anal penetration, psychic torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurid_licentious_and_vile/pseuds/Lurid_licentious_and_vile
Summary: Snow has always used his unusual looks and charm to survive, but it seems his luck has run out. Betrayed and sold to slavers, he finds himself at the mercy of the terrifying Daava and her creepy servant.





	Snow's Story

“You’ve gotta be fucking shitting me. You think I’ll give him to you for that? That shit is barely worth his left ass cheek. Just look at him. Look at that body! Look at that face! None of you ingrates have ever seen anything like him before!”

“For fuck’s sake! That fuel could last you weeks! He’s just one slave! I’m already being generous here! You’re bleeding me dry!” 

“Eh, I don’t give a shit. If you’re gonna be a stingy little fucker, I’ll just sell this gem in the next town over. I’m sure Daava will appreciate a cheaper gift just as…”

“Alright, alright, fucking cutthroat bastard…”

Snow listened in dull despair as the slaver and his customer haggled over what his life was worth. 

They had entered the hold this morning. Biggest one he’d ever been in. Most infamous one, too. Everyone had heard stories of Daava and her people. Horrible stories of her iron-fisted rule, merciless raids, enemies tortured to within an inch of their lives and then left for the animals to pick apart, even underlings punished so harshly nobody ever dared to question Daava.

Snow shuddered as he remembered the details of what had once been gruesome campfire tales, true for sure but too far away to hurt him. Now it seemed as if they were about to turn into his own fate. If only he had been less fucking stupid! What kind of idiot went around trusting strangers!

Snow had been keeping to small settlements since his family had died, doing odd jobs here and there on farms but mostly relying on his natural charm and living off people’s charity. Any child could’ve told him that was going to bite him in the ass one of these days. There just wasn’t enough charity to go around! Finally, the last people whose kind hearts he’d relied on had simply decided that his grateful smile wasn’t enough and had sold him to a passing slaver.

Now, a couple of weeks later, here he was, about to be sold off. Over the roar in his ears he had barely heard half of the conversation, but he had heard enough: He was to be a gift for Daava. Fucking Daava. And judging by the way the slaver was describing his assets, it didn’t sound like she needed someone to wash her dirty laundry. Fuck! He wasn’t made for this, he couldn’t take pain, he wasn’t going to last a day as her personal plaything! She tortured people! Snow only barely held back his tears.

A yank on the ropes tied to his hands brought him back to the present. He’d been bought. The brute who was holding the other end of the rope now didn’t look particularly kind-hearted, but Snow would’ve given anything to be staying with him, at least.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” the slaver called after them in his smarmy voice as Snow was being dragged away. 

They walked down uncountable streets full of shacks of all sizes and shapes. Snow could barely keep up. He was in decent shape, the slaver had been too impressed by his looks to mistreat him. But the brute was clearly in a hurry. 

Everywhere was crawling with people. Snow had never seen so many fucking people in one place. Occasionally somebody would stop and stare, sometimes even point at him. 

“Mummy, look! His hair’s all white!”

It wasn’t really. Just a very light blond. It nearly reached his ass these days when it was open like now. Snow had grown it out and made sure to take care of it, no matter what happened. It made him look nicer, made people fawn over him, give him food, offer him a bed - clearly in the vain hope that something more than sleeping was going to happen there. After the creepy way in which the slaver had gone on about Snow’s “exotic looks”, he wished he’d shaved it all off years ago. 

A few moments later they were standing in front of a towering building, the doors of which were heavily guarded. Snow couldn’t help but be impressed. He’d never seen a building this big! How had they even managed to construct that? Maybe it was from the beforetimes! This had to be where Daava lived.

As the brute who had bought him exchanged some quick words with the guards at the door, Snow wished he could have just fainted clean away. Make the bastard carry him. Or kill him, if that’s the way it was going to go. Would probably be better to go sooner rather than later. Less painful.

But unfortunately he remained conscious as he was dragged through the hallways and eventually shoved, rather roughly, into a large room. With his arms all tied up, he fell to the ground like a stone. Without a word the brute dragged him back to his feet and pulled a large knife. Snow gulped. Yeah, he didn’t want to be tortured by Daava but he didn’t really want to be gutted either. He’d been hoping for a nice, clean bullet to the face. 

But as it turned out, the brute just wanted to cut the rope.

“Wait here! And don’t you dare move a muscle!” he grunted. Then he left without another word, slamming the door in Snow’s face.

Snow was left standing, alternating between rubbing his aching arms and his bruised ass, in a room more luxurious than anything else he had ever seen. Soft light, tinged red, streamed through the translucent curtains. There were heavy carpets softer than anything Snow had ever stepped or even slept on, and there, in the centre of the room, was an actual bed with actual sheets. He hadn’t seen anything like it before. It was huge. For a moment, he just stood, staring in awe. Slowly he approached the bed and let his hand glide over the ridiculously smooth surface. Sleeping in that thing had to be the most comfortable experience a human being could possibly have, didn’t it?

Then he noticed, with a jolt, the straps attached to the bed, clearly meant to tie somebody down, securely, making sure they couldn’t move. Couldn’t escape. He tore his hand away, fell to the ground and was finally overwhelmed by tears.

\----------------------------

The tears had stopped coming but he was still curled up on the ground when the door creaked open again. He lifted his head and saw that a woman had entered. She was an imposing sight: At least two heads taller than him with beautiful brown skin and long braids decorated with what looked like pieces of glittering jewellery, she towered over his crouching form. She was wearing tight leather pants and what looked like self-made body armour. There was no mistaking it. This was Daava. 

For a split second, Snow considered running. But where would he have gone? Even if he managed to somehow dodge her, there were guards everywhere and the hold was huge and fortified to hell and back. He was fucked.

“Oh, he is gorgeous.”

At first Snow thought the oddly high, piercing voice belonged to Daava but she didn’t seem like the kind of person to talk to herself. Besides, it didn’t sound anything like what he had imagined the voice of someone as impressive as Daava.

Snow risked another quick glance at Daava. This time he noticed the small, stooping figure, clad in a dirty white robe standing a couple of steps behind her. The hood of the robe was pulled all the way down, so he couldn’t make out the figure’s face at all. But that voice had made Snow shiver.

“Oh, yes, he is. I’m surprised to see Bow wasn’t exaggerating for once,” answered Daava and approached him. Snow quickly lowered his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was expected to but better safe than sorry. She would probably fuck him up real bad as it was, no reason to piss her off and make it worse. If it could get worse. He only hoped his trembling wouldn’t make her angry, because he didn’t think he could stop.

Her boots, solid leather boots with steel caps, had come into his field of vision now. For a moment Snow was terrified she was going to aim a kick at him. She didn’t.

Instead, she said in a harsh, commanding voice: “Get up!”

Snow struggled to find his feet fast enough. Maybe if she saw he was obedient, she wouldn’t hurt him. Or hurt him too badly anyway. He didn’t want to die in agony.

Standing right next to her, Snow felt minuscule and incredibly vulnerable. She wasn’t just tall, she looked fucking strong. She could probably have kicked his puny ass blindfolded and with a hand tied behind her back. There was a knife hanging on her belt, huge, serrated and gleaming. He knew it was stupid, it wouldn’t help him one bit, but the urge to shield his face with his hands was incredible.

“What’s your name?”

It took Snow a moment to realise he’d been addressed directly, then another moment to figure out where in his throat his fucking voice was hiding.

“I don’t enjoy being ignored,” she said, in a deceptively calm voice.

“S-snow,” Snow finally forced out.

“Snow, eh? Suits you.”

She lifted her hand to slowly run her fingers through Snow’s hair and down the side of his neck. A shiver ran down his body from where her fingers left off.

“You may call me Daava.”

Daava? Snow had not expected that. Wasn’t she going to make him call her “mistress” or “my lady” or whatever-the-fuck-else she could come up with to humiliate him. From all he had heard she seemed like the type! But then, maybe she couldn’t be bothered with humiliation and mind games. Maybe she was more straightforward. Maybe she’d just take that knife to his skin until there was nothing left of him but a bloody mess. Or maybe she wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe... it was unlikely, but maybe the stories were all wrong! The fear and uncertainty were making him dizzy. 

Or something was, anyway! From one second to the next, he could no longer see straight. His legs felt like they were about to give way. He had never had to concentrate so hard on simply staying upright.

Through the daze, he could hear the hooded figure giggle, then whisper something to Daava. 

She laughed. It was a dark, resounding laugh that made him shiver in terrified anticipation. 

Daava wrapped her arm around his waist, as if to steady him. At the same moment, the dizzy feeling disappeared.

“Oh, you are cute, my beautiful Snow. Most people here don’t get to call me by my name, you’re right, but don’t get too uppity. The only reason I’m letting you is because I want those sweet lips to be screaming my name when you beg me for mercy later.”

Snow couldn’t help himself. He whimpered. Daava laughed again.

“No need to be afraid, my little toy. I don’t go around damaging my property for no good reason. You’ll enjoy your life here - if you’re obedient, that is.”

Her tone was so relaxed and yet, menace was dripping from her voice. She hadn’t told him what she was going to do to him if he wasn’t obedient. She didn’t need to. His mind was supplying so many images of unbearable pain that she couldn’t have listed all the tortures in a day. 

“Now strip.”

What choice did he have but to obey? Slowly and carefully, he peeled off his shirt, not sure whether he was hoping she’d be pleased with what she saw or not.

“Ah, now, don’t be shy. All of it,” Daava said, letting a lascivious glance trail up his still-clothed legs to his crotch where it lingered for a moment. Snow felt naked already!

“Oh, he’s blushing,” the hooded figure whispered.

“I’m not a patient woman,” Daava said, calm still and yet … Snow’s hands flew to his ragged trousers and he began to pull them down slowly until they pooled at the bottom of his legs. 

Tears sprang to his eyes. He’d been in a lot of shit situations in his life but he had never felt this vulnerable before. In a move he knew was going to be in vain, he attempted to cover his privates with his hands. An amused “Uh uh” and a raised eyebrow from Daava stopped him in his tracks.

“Hands to your side, beautiful. You’re mine, you don’t get to hide from me.”

Snow obeyed. What else was he going to do? He tried to look to the ground, tried not to think about at least one pair of hungry eyes staring at his flaccid cock, not to mention whatever the hell was under that hood, but it was impossible.

“Oh, that is disappointing,” said Daava, her tone mocking. 

Snow imagined telling her to fuck off, then fighting his way out, dying at the hand of some guard, but fast and with his dignity at least semi-intact. Imagined only, as he could barely breathe now, let alone run.

“Fix it.”

Snow couldn’t help. He sputtered: “Wha-what?”

“You heard me the first time, beautiful. Go on. Touch yourself. Make yourself nice and hard for me. You don’t want to keep me waiting.”

No, he didn’t. He really didn’t. Humiliation would be better than torture, right? And if he obeyed, she wouldn’t hurt him, right? She’d said she wouldn’t hurt him! His hand crept down to his cock, wrapping itself tightly around it. He was a grown man, for fuck’s sake, it wasn’t the first time he had touched himself. He could do this. He could. Of course, this was the first time he had been forced to do it in front of an audience looking like they were about to devour him whole. His cock barely even stirred.

“You need some help there?” Daava said, putting on a tone of mock concern. Suddenly she was standing behind Snow, wrapping her body around him. She smelled of sweat and fuel. Her hand was on his own now. He could feel the pressure of it on his cock.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear: “When I play with you I want you hard and eager, my sweet little Snow. Understand?”

Her soft, hot lips tickled his ear as her hand slowly started forcing his own hand up and down his cock in rhythm with her words: “Otherwise I’ll be very disappointed.”

“Please, I …”

“Oh, no, no, no, I know what you’re going to say. That you can’t. That it’s too hard. I don’t want to hear it. You can and you will.” 

Her other hand slid slowly down his back, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and began to knead his backside, forcing a soft squeal from his lips.

“You find a way to obey me or I’ll decide you need more encouragement than just my hands, beautiful,” Daava whispered.

Snow didn’t know whether it was her hot breath on his neck, the way she was forcing his hand up and down his cock or the massage she was giving his behind - or maybe just sheer will power - but he could feel a familiar tingle between his legs now. He was growing hard. 

“Ah, that’s better,” whispered Daava. “You want to be my good little plaything, don’t you?”

Snow gulped.

“Answer me.”

“Y-yes,” he stammered, while the little voice inside him screamed “No! Please!” over and over again. But this was happening. He wasn’t going anywhere. Struggling wasn’t going to help. He might as well accept it. This was going to be it, for the rest of his likely very short life.

“He’s crying,” Snow heard the pitiless voice of the hooded figure. 

Daava’s hand left his ass to caress his wet face. 

“Aw, now, beautiful, there’s no reason for that. I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“N-no…” Snow admitted.

Really, if he were in a different place, if Daava wasn’t a ruthless ruler with a reputation for merciless torture, if he were here because he wanted to be, not as a slave, her hands on him would have felt good. Downright amazing, really. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him like that and she clearly knew what she was doing.

“I told you, all I want is your obedience. An eager little plaything. You give me that and you’ll have no reason at all for those tears, beautiful. Just relax and enjoy. There, I’ll even make it easier for you. Hands back to your side.”

Snow did as he was told. He hated this, hated the way his body was obeying her despite himself, hated the way he was glad of it because it meant he wasn’t going to be punished, but maybe he could convince himself. Maybe he could give her what she wanted.

Daava immediately placed her own hand back on his cock and started stroking it, slowly at first, putting just a little bit of pressure on it, sliding nearly all the way up, then barely even touching the head with a finger, then sliding down again. Over and over. It was infuriating. His body wanted more. He could feel his hips rock to meet her hand.

“That’s exactly what I want to see from you, my little toy,” Daava breathed and rewarded him by gripping him more tightly. He could feel himself throb in her hand and a little moan escaped from his lips.

“Enjoying yourself, beautiful?”

“Y-yes,” Snow half-moaned, half-stammered, not entirely sure he was lying.

“That’s good. Don’t get overexcited, though. You get to come when I tell you, not before. And I intend to enjoy you for a very, very long time first.”

Just as she said this, her finger slid over the sensitive tip of Snow’s cock and lingered there for a moment. A bolt of pleasure ran up Snow’s spine. His knees buckled.

Daava caught him as he went down and pulled him back to his feet with a chuckle.

“Let’s get a little more comfortable. Go lie down.” She pointed at the huge bed.

Snow moved to obey, but the moment he turned toward the bed, all he could see were the tough leather straps. If he obeyed she’d strap him down, naked, spread-eagled, he would be completely helpless, vulnerable to whatever she was going to do to him. 

He remembered the rumour he’d heard, some weeks ago, about how Daava had taken a knife to some poor fucker’s balls because he’d dared to fight back when she’d raided his village. How she’d made his family watch and listen to him scream before killing them.

Snow broke free and ran. Or he tried to. He probably wouldn’t have gotten far anyway, naked and panicking and flailing as he was. But he barely took two steps before he collapsed, screaming. His head was on fire, burning up from the inside and the fire was spreading down his spine. Within a split second it had reached his legs. And there was a voice in his head, a high-pitched command, like nails on a chalkboard: “She said lie down!”

“Please, I will, please, make it stop, oh God, please.”

Snow wasn’t sure whether he was pleading out loud, he couldn’t tell what his body was doing anymore, everything was agony. 

Then the pain stopped. He was curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing. Above him, he could hear Daava talk to the robed figure.

“Ah, Dawn, was that truly necessary?”

“He’s defiant, boss, he needs training.”

“Oh, I’m sure he has learned his lesson. Haven’t you, sweet Snow?”

Snow hoped against all hope that she didn’t want an answer this time, because there was no way he’d be able to speak and if she told that robed monstrosity - Dawn - to do … to do whatever the fuck they’d just done, he’d die. He’d lose his mind. He’d …

“I’ll be generous and accept your crying as a ‘Yes’.” Daava grabbed him under his arms and hoisted him up. 

“Now, let’s try that again. Bed. Now.”

With shaky steps, Snow approached the bed and lay down in it. It was soft. Softer than anything he had ever felt before. If only he had been anywhere else, he would have curled up in the sheets and had the best nap of his life.

But he didn’t have time to marvel at the softness of the bed. Already, Daava was on him, pinning him to it with her legs and securing his arms with the straps.

“Please, you don’t need to tie me down, I’ll obey. I swear.”

“Oh, I know I don’t need to. I know you’re not going to make another run for it after Dawn’s little reminder just now. But I like seeing my property all splayed out before me.”

With deft fingers she secured Snow’s legs, too, before he could so much as think about struggling. He was stretched so much now that it was almost painful. Any attempt to free himself or struggle certainly would be.

“Boss?”

Daava looked up. So did Snow, as much as he could, tied down as he was.

“May I join you?” 

Daava chuckled. “Envious as always, I see.”

“He’s hot,” the robed figure whispered. “I can’t help myself.”

“Oh, come on then,” Daava said and beckoned the whisperer to the bed. Now for the first time, the robed figure slipped off their robe. Underneath it, there was a small woman. She didn’t look at all like what Snow had imagined under that robe, thin and wiry and not nearly as monstrous as he’d thought but she did look … not quite right. Her face reminded him of a broken doll he had once found in a pile of rubble, it looked human but not quite, twisted in a way he couldn’t put his finger on.

Snow gasped as a sudden wave of nausea hit him and a voice inside his head whispered: “Didn’t think you’d find me pretty. Doesn’t matter, though, you don’t get a choice.”

“Don’t get distracted, beautiful. You’re still my property. Here for my pleasure.” 

The nausea was gone in an instant.

“And speaking of which…”

Snow flinched as Daava flicked her fingers painfully against his once more soft cock. Had she really expected him to stay hard all this time, through all the pain? Oh fuck, she wasn’t going to punish him for not staying hard. Oh please no…

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to start from scratch, won’t we? Dawn, help me undress.”

Dawn approached and got onto the bed with them, which was easily large enough to fit three people. She undid the straps on Daava’s complicated-looking body armour so quickly it was clear this wasn’t the first time, lifting it away from Daava’s chest. Daava slid off her pants in one smooth motion, leaving herself completely naked. 

Snow couldn’t help but stare. She was even more gorgeous underneath her clothes. Her skin was glistening and her perky nipples made it hard to ignore how aroused she was. And she was right on top of him, straddling him, her strong thighs on either side of his body. He’d been with women before, but never with one as beautiful as Daava. If only he weren’t her slave…

“How very flattering.”

Daava was smirking at his crotch. Yes, he had grown hard again. Just from looking at her and feeling her weight on him. He could feel his face go pink with the humiliation but there was also a deep sense of relief. She’d be satisfied now, right? At least she wouldn’t hurt him, right? Or allow Dawn to … he suppressed a shudder at the thought.

The next second that thought was driven from his mind as Daava began to slowly run her fingers through his hair, then down his neck. A shiver of delight raced through his body. 

Slowly, so slowly it was agony, her hands made their way down his neck, down his chest, then following the trail of hair on his stomach down, down and … landed on his thigh instead, where it started drawing playful little circles. Snow couldn’t help but let out a little moan of disappointment. Daava’s smirk widened.

“Aw, longing for my touch, beautiful? Go on. Answer.”

Snow could have tried to deny it but that would only have pissed her off. He couldn’t risk it. He nodded.

“Then it would be too cruel to deny you,” said Daava. He heard her whisper something to Dawn and next thing he knew Daava’s full weight was now on him, her soft wetness rubbing against his cock. He gasped. His whole body twitched toward her, drawing his limbs almost unbearably taut. Daava laughed.

“You want to be inside me, don’t you? You want to feel my cunt around you. Well, beautiful, I’m afraid that’s not happening. I don’t allow slaves to fuck me. You won’t get to come either, unless I decide you deserve it, and you’d do best to remember that.”

Snow gulped and nodded, but already it was getting hard to remember as she started rocking back and forth, rubbing herself on him like he was nothing but a toy. A plaything - that’s what she’d called him. She was moaning softly as she used his cock to rub her clit. Fuck! This was too much! How was he going to hold back? But if he came without permission, surely the punishment would be unbearable…

Suddenly Snow felt the sensation of a hand, combing softly through his hair. For a second he was distracted. He hadn’t even noticed Dawn crawling to the top of the bed. But there she was, hunched over him in a position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable, stroking his head and watching the events with a hungry look in her eyes. Oddly enough, as fucking creepy as the little woman was, her hand in his hair felt good. Really good! She was practically giving him a scalp massage. For a moment Snow wondered whether she was messing with his head again, making him feel this way. But he wasn’t feeling nauseous or dizzy. He was feeling fucking ready to burst and that hand in his hair was not - fucking - helping! 

“Please ... Daava … I …”

Daava stopped moving and smirked down at him: “What was that?”

“I - I can’t. Please. I want to obey. But this …”

“Is it too hard to bear?”

“Y-yes.”

“That sounds like your problem, doesn’t it?”

“Plea-”

She kissed him hard, stopping his plea in its tracks. Her tongue invaded his mouth, forcefully, possessively, and the entire time she never once stopped stroking his cock, which was already so painfully hard. Every stroke of her hand sent bolts of pleasure and pain through Snow’s body. He was so close. He wouldn’t be able to hold on. She’d be so pissed. Fuck. He’d come. He’d …

Suddenly her hand was gone. Snow’s hips bucked despite himself, making Daava laugh.

“Oh, you need it bad, don’t you, my little slut. Well, I might just let you come. Not like this, though. I want you to know you’re mine. I want you to understand you’re here for my pleasure. Any pleasure you take in this is a lucky accident.”

“I … I know,” Snow said. “Please. I know. Please. Oh fuck, Daava, please, please have mercy, I’m yours, I’m here for your pleasure, but please...”

“Please what?”

Some last remaining shred of dignity was still trying to hold back the words, but Snow managed to choke them out anyway: “Please. Let me come.”

“Dawn, get a toy for our beautiful Snow. And you, Snow…”

Daava bent down and quickly undid the top straps, releasing his aching arms. He barely dared to draw them closer to his body. 

“You’re going to use that beautiful mouth of yours and prove to me that you deserve to come.”

The words were barely out of her mouth when she lowered herself onto his face. For a moment Snow couldn’t breathe, but before he even had the chance to panic, she had grabbed him by the hair and roughly repositioned him. He could breathe now, but what he was breathing was the slightly sour and yet oddly arousing fragrance of Daava’s cunt.

“Lick me,” she said, her voice hard and slightly breathless.

Snow had never done this before. He had no idea what he was doing but he had to obey. 

Slowly he let his tongue trail across her wetness. She tasted salty, but - he was relieved to find - not unpleasant.

Daava’s hand wrapped itself into his hair. 

“Fucking focus, slut! Don’t tell me you can’t find my clit when it’s right in your face.” 

He could, so he did and was rewarded with a soft moan that would have sent him over the edge, had he not been holding back with every last shred of willpower. 

He was beginning to find his rhythm now, as Daava’s moans proved, but just as he thought he may well survive this after all, his breath was knocked straight out of his lungs when he felt something large and hard probe at his ass.

“Don’t you dare stop, slut,” Daava growled, but he couldn’t help himself. He tried to pull away from the object, but his legs were still securely tied and he only succeeded in making his muscles scream in pain as he tried to wrench himself away.

“I said don’t you fucking dare stop!” A hard slap hit Snow’s face, disorienting him for a moment and just in that moment the object entered him. He couldn’t help it. He screamed. His voice was muffled by Daava’s sex against his lips. 

A high voice came from the bottom of the bed: “Relax!”

“Don’t relax too fucking much, Snow, or else I might have to remind you what you’re fucking here for!” growled Daava and tightened her grip on his hair.

He tried to continue where he’d left off, tried to concentrate, but the object kept burying itself deeper inside him, spreading him as it went. He only realised a few seconds later that it wasn’t actually painful. Odd, maybe a little unpleasant, but not painful. Then suddenly …

“Oh fuck!”

The toy had hit a spot inside him that he didn’t knew existed, making him buck. His moan was so loud it was barely even muffled now. He could hear the whispering creature at the bottom of the bed laugh through Daava’s own loud moans.

“Don’t you dare come, slut,” growled Daava once more. “And don’t you dare - fucking hell! - stop.”

But the toy kept hitting that spot, sending waves of pleasure through his body and there was no way, just no way that Snow was going to hold on for much longer. He just couldn’t. It was impossible. Terrified of what his punishment would be if he disobeyed Daava, Snow tried to focus on the hand wrapped painfully in his hair, tried to focus on how humiliating it was, being a plaything, being used and abused with nothing he could do about it, tried to focus on the taste of Daava’s cunt on his tongue, but it didn’t help. He had to come. Needed to come. Right this second.

And then, with one long lick, he felt Daava spasm on him, felt her legs tighten hard around him, felt her pull his hair, not out of malice but because she couldn’t help herself.

“Come, slut! Come hard!” she moaned at him.

His climax hit him like a punch. He could feel his body tense and spasm down to the last, tiniest muscle, waves of pleasure more intense than anything he had ever felt before flowing through him, his mouth forming uncontrollably loud moans, as his cock, now in Dawn’s tight hands, was finally, finally granted the release he had been holding back for what felt like eternities. The small woman kept moving her hand back and forth until finally Snow sank back, completely and utterly spent.

Dazed and exhausted, Snow rested his head on the soft pillows and closed his eyes for just a moment. He felt Daava’s weight leave his body and settle down next to him, her hand still in his hair, but now softly stroking it instead. 

“Dawn, go fetch us a towel!”

He heard the bedsprings creak as Dawn got up from the bed, sliding the toy out of him as she went. He had barely even noticed it anymore and suddenly felt oddly empty and vulnerable. He must look a fucking mess, but he was too exhausted right now to care very much. 

“That’s right, beautiful, rest. You did well for your first try. Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to get better. I’ll be keeping you around.”

Snow might have cried - from fear or from relief, he wasn’t quite sure - but he was so tired that instead, he simply fell asleep to Daava’s gentle caresses.


End file.
